


Action figure theatre: The Doctor, a Cyberman and Batman against the Terminator

by DieAstra



Series: Doctor Who action figure comics [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Terminator - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman needs help in his fight against the Terminator. The Doctor arrives but then things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figure theatre: The Doctor, a Cyberman and Batman against the Terminator

[](https://postimg.org/image/6yg1c2q8l/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/t1g9fjck5/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/5koegrqz9/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/nc00v86dx/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/f96fxnb6d/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/m0wv0i05x/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/kcxplumad/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/btebo3dxx/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/6gph9yq1h/)


End file.
